


The Facts

by emilyevanston



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Superpowered Reader, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: The facts are that you, Natasha and Clint have been fooling around for a long time now.  Now they want to make it official.





	The Facts

It was a fact that you were a super.  Even if they didn’t believe it.  Even if really you were kind of useless on combat missions and your spy work was substandard, you still were.  In fact, the gift you had was actually pretty cool, even though everyone thought you were lying and just had studied a lot or something.  The thing was; you could understand any language.  It only took you hearing each word used once and you could speak it fluently too.  By any language, it meant any too.  From obscure dialects only spoken by a handful of people to computer code, you even understood every single ‘I am Groot’ that Groot uttered.

So when Clint Barton tried to catch you out by signing to Natasha Romanoff all the things he wanted to do to you.  You watched him glowering until you understood enough ASL to sign back ‘Are you planning to talk about it or do it?’

It was also a fact that Clint Barton was a massive dork.  Completely incorrigible.  Just full of puns and quick comebacks.  Teasing you constantly.  Putting you into headlocks and ruffling your hair.  A surly dork at times.  But a dork nonetheless.  You kind of might be falling for him pretty hard.  Which sucked.  Despite how much you liked the giant idiot.  Maybe because of how much you liked him.  He had huge commitment issues, and that was just for a start.

It was a fact that in contrast, Natasha Romanoff was the coolest person you knew.  She just knew how to act in every situation.  Nothing ruffled her.  She was quick to come back with a smart ass reply to Clint and Tony.  She knew to be quiet and kind with Bucky and Bruce.  She had advice to give Steve.  And with you… well with you she was as best friend to gossip with and a complete goddess. You kind of might be falling for her pretty hard too.  Which also sucked.  She couldn’t be tied down by one person, and that was just for a start.

Because it was also a fact that Clint and Natasha had something going on with each other.  Everyone knew it.  The only people who didn’t seem to know it was Clint and Natasha.  They thought they were so smooth too.  Always leaving to go to bed ten minutes apart.  Never standing too close in public.  They were ridiculous.  Which was really the main reason why falling for either of them was a mistake.

It was also a fact that whatever was going on with Clint and Natasha was open.  They sometimes came home with other people.  So that time you and Clint got drunk and ended up fucking in the armory after he tried to prove to you that he was still a crack shot even completely smashed didn’t make you feel particularly guilty.  Nor did it the several time since then when Natasha was away on a mission and he’d come into your room and ask you if you were doing anything and you answered ‘You.’

You also didn’t feel guilty about that time when you and Natasha were in her room watching terrible soap operas and she complained about missing eating vagina and you’d looked down at your lap and back at her and then spent the next couple of hours taking turns going down on each other.   Nor did you feel guilty that it became a weekly occurrence.

Of course continuing to hook up with them when you were falling for them wasn’t what most people would consider smart.  You were very good at lying to yourself that you could handle it though.

So when there is a knock on your bedroom door and they come in holding hands it is also a fact that it feels like your heart just tried to leap out of your chest through your throat and started suffocating you.

“Hey, can we talk to you?”  Natasha asks, coming in and sitting on the end of the bed.

You nod and pull your knees up to your chest.  “What’s up guys?”

Thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud.  That’s the sound you hear as Clint comes and sits down next to you.  Along with the ‘wah, wah, wah’ sound that the adults make in Charlie Brown movies.

It takes a little longer for your brain to catch up to the fact they are actually speaking words and not doing that thing where they start spewing gibberish to see if they can catch you up on the whole ‘superpower’ thing.

“So Clint and I have been seeing each other.”  Natasha says, rubbing her hand on Clint’s thigh.

“Really?  I had no idea.  You’re such amazing secret agents you’d covered it up seamlessly.”  You snark.

Clint puts his palms on his cheeks and drops his jaw.  “Nat!  I think she knew!”  He says matching sarcasm with sarcasm.

Natasha rolls her eyes.  “Well, anyway…”  She says, ignoring the two of you.  “As you know, Clint and I have issues.  You know… with intimacy.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Russian assassin school.  Raised by carnies.  I’m up to speed.”  You reply, giving them the finger guns.

Clint sighs like he was blissfully happy.  “Mmm… nothing I like more than having my childhood trauma reduced to ‘raised by carnies’.”

You pounce on him and start tickling his sides.  “Yeah, you hate it so much.  You only do it all the time.”

He laughs and squirms, eventually throwing you off and pinning you down.  “I’m allowed to.  You have to be sympathetic.”  He says, looking down at you.  “And don’t tickle me.”

You look up at him and frown.  “Sorry, Clint.”

He laughs and starts tickling you in return and even as you try and get away from him you keep thinking how fucked you are now that he and Natasha are about to tell you they’re going to be exclusive with each other.

When he finally lets you back up, you resume your position of legs tucked up.  “So why are you talking to me?  If you want advice about how to be in a committed relationship, I hate to tell you guys.  I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve slept with both of you on more than one occasion at overlapping times.”  You whisper the last bit of the sentence loudly like it was some kind of conspiratorial secret.

Natasha gives you a half smile.  “See, that’s the thing.  You say that but besides Clint and I who have you been sleeping with?”

You chew on your bottom lip and don’t answer them.

“So it would be factual to say that you have been having a committed relationship to Clint and I, and we just didn’t know about it?”  Natasha asks.

You look away from her.  It feels like they’ve just come to rub it in.  That can’t be right so you try and search for another reason.  “Tash, if you’re just here to check I’m okay with you two not fucking me anymore.  It’s fine.  I was never under the delusion that either of you would end up with me.”

Clint laughs.  “That’s not what we came in here for, you dumb ass.”

You elbow him in the chest.  “Then what?  It’s great you’re dating.  Why are you here?”

“Clint and I don’t want our relationship to be open anymore.  You’re right.”  Natasha says.

You go to say something and Natasha raises her eyebrow at you.  That look alone silences you more quickly than anything else.

“I said no longer open.  I didn’t say monogamous.”  She says.

Your jaw actually drops open and Clint reaches forward and pushes is closed.  “I always wanted to do that to someone.  Thanks.”  He teases.

“So what do you say, babe?  Want to be our girlfriend?”  Natasha asks.

You look from Clint to Natasha.  Clint looks a little excitable puppy that’s really close to getting a treat.  Natasha just looks as cool as she always does.

“But if you have commitment problems aren’t you doubling your workload if there’s two of us?”  You ask both of them.

“Or are we halving it?” Clint asks.

You shake your head.  “No.  Definitely doubling.”

Natasha punches him in the leg.  “Look, we just thought maybe we’d try this out.  Neither of us has been with anyone else for months and months now.  No one except you.  It doesn’t work, well we can just dial it back to pretending we’re not in a relationship when we obviously are.  You in or out?”

You stop and think chewing your bottom lip.  On the pros list, there’s the fact you’ve been falling deeper and deeper down the Clint and Natasha well for a year now and you’re about the have your cake and eat it.  On the cons is…  literally nothing you can think of.  All those things people would normally worry about when doing something like this, how people will treat you, public image, jealousy, family.  Those you’d already come to terms with when you agreed to the whole regular casual sex with each of them.

“In.”  You say.

Clint pulls you back into his arms and kisses you hard.  It takes you by surprise and you push back and gasp for breath.  “Clint, calm down.”

“I can’t calm down.  I get to have a threesome.”  He says, excitedly.

You laugh and shove him.  “If you’d asked before you could have had one.”

“Yeah but, we were trying to pretend we weren’t messing around with each other.”  He says gesturing to Natasha.

Natasha grabs Clint by the collar and pulls him towards her. “I’m seriously rethinking the whole arrangement.”  She says and kisses him.  You watch them as Clint completely submits to Natasha, opening his mouth just a little as she tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth.

She pulls back and turns to you smirking.  “Come here.”  She says and pulls you into a kiss over Clint’s lap.  You close your eyes and sigh as your lips caress against each other.  You feel Clint’s hand on your hip.

“Oh man, I’m like the luckiest guy in the universe.”  He says, bouncing a little in his seat.

Natasha shoves Clint and he falls backwards onto the mattress and starts laughing.  You both turn on him.

“You do realize who you’re dating now though, Clint?  You are going to be exhausted all the time.”  You say, pulling his shirt up over your head.

“Yes, Clint.  You are going to have to work very, very hard to keep us happy.”  Natasha agrees as she unfastens his pants.

“Oh shit. I’ve made a terrible mistake.”   Clint says, as he looks up at you both.

You and Natasha strip him of his clothes and then turn on each other.  You take turns removing each piece of clothing one by one.  Taking your time.  When Natasha pulls your shirt up off, she kisses you.  When you take hers off you nip at her earlobe.  Each piece of clothing is accompanied by a kiss or a touch.  By the time you’re both naked, you’re buzzing and Clint looks like he’s about pass out.  His cock throbs and leaks precome down his shaft.

You look down at him, eyes darkened and bend down licking up a trail of his precome as you keep your eyes on his as the salty flavor of it coats your tongue.

“Jesus Christ, woman!”  He yelps, and sits up.  You pull back and a sticky tendril forms between your tongue and his cock.  It snaps off and Clint leans in.  You part your lips ready to kiss him, but Natasha is there first.  She kisses you hungrily, pushing you back onto the mattress.  Her fingers go to your pussy, sliding up and down your folds and teasing at your clit.  She dips two of them inside of you stroking over your internal walls once before removing them.

She sucks one.  Her eyes closed making a contented humming sound and then offers her other digit to Clint.  “Would you like a taste?”

Clint makes a squeak sound and takes Natasha’s finger in his mouth, sucking it clean.  He moans and when he lets her finger go he moves so he’s positioned between your legs.  He nuzzles at your pussy for just a second before his tongue swipes up.  You moan and arch up.  “Oh fuck.”  You groan.  “Nat.  Let me taste you.”

Natasha straddles your face.  You kiss her thighs.  Sucking hard on her muscle.  You even bite down.  Natasha chuckles.  “You’re such a bad girl.”  She says.  “If that’s how you’re going to play, you might need to be punished later.”

You whimper and you hear Clint chuckle against your pussy.  He sucks on your clit and you gasp as a jolt runs through you.  You start running your tongue up Natasha’s pussy.  The salty sweet taste of her assaults your senses.

Everything becomes overwhelming.  All your senses are getting hit in dramatic ways and you start to lose control.  Clint holds you down as he starts fucking you with his fingers.  You somehow manage to keep your focus on Natasha though.  She rolls her hips against your face.  You add your fingers to her too and it’s not long until the sound of her pleasure fills the room.

Natasha’s legs start to tremble and you put all your energy into her.  You suck her clit between your lips and flick your tongue over it as your fingers strokes over her g-spot.  She leans forward, resting on Clint’s shoulders and comes.  “Oh god.” She moans, her legs shaking.

She climbs off you and Clint sits up too.  They kiss each other and each of them makes this low hungry growl as they suck and lick each other’s lips.

“Time to multi-task, Barton.”  Natasha says and pushes him onto his back.

You straddle Clint’s hips and slowly guide his cock deep into your cunt.  You both groan and his hands go to your hips.  Natasha straddles his face and leans forward and kisses you.  You can faintly taste yourself on Natasha’s lips and it mixes with the flavor of her.  You bounce on his cock, rocking your hips.  Natasha brings her fingers to your clit and starts drawing tight circles over it with her index finger.

Everything feels fuzzy and you moan into her mouth.  Electricity runs up and down your spine.  Your orgasm crests and when it breaks you throw your head back and cry out.  Even as our orgasm still shudders through you, you continue rocking your hips.  You’re not quite sure what happens but Natasha and Clint seem to come in unison.  Clint’s hips snap up into you as he comes, his cock pulsing.  Filling you.  Natasha moans loudly and falls forward into you, her arms wrapping around your waist.

You all collapse down on your bed and just lie side by side panting.  You don’t even touch you just lie there.

“Holy shit.”  You say after a while.

Both Natasha and Clint laugh.  “Accurate.”  Natasha adds.

A smile creeps over Clint’s face.  “I can not wait to tell Stark.  His brain is going to short-circuit.”

“That is a true fact.”  You laugh.


End file.
